


Like old days

by WinnyJamey22 (SevielCiel)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, No Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/pseuds/WinnyJamey22
Summary: Roger was a cuddly person, Brian already know that. And he secretely missed the old days when they used to share a room and cuddle during the night. Almost as he had heard his thoughts Roger presented himself outside Brian's room one night.No romance, just a deep frienship!Cuddly Roger and cuddly Brian.





	Like old days

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story I had wrote some time ago.  
> Aww, I just couldn't help it, I love cuddly Roger fanfiction.  
> Hope you enoy!

That Roger was a cuddly person Brian already know.

When the blond drummer was tired he was pretty clingy and needy of cuddles.

Brian missed the cuddles with his best friend, but he was not going to say it aloud.

He remember the first tours of Queen, when Brian and Roger used to share a room. God, he even missed the flat he used to share with his other band members, Freddie and John. He missed sleeping with Roger's soft breathing during the night and he missed waking up with Roger nestled in his arms. Everytime was like that: the two boys would said their goodnights each one laid on their beds and then waking up both in Brian's bed.

The first time, Roger had woken up and slowed crawled in the other bed. Brian woke up and looked up, seeing his blond friend sleepily looking at him, almost asking permission.

Brian made room for Roger to squeeze in, earning a happy sound from the other boy, who quickly curled himself on Brian's chest, letting the curly haired man to pass his fingers into his blond messy hair.

From there on, every night, Roger would climb in Brian's bed and cuddle to him.

As time passed, Roger started cling to Brian even on daytime. As Brian was seated on the sofa, watching television, he found Roger watching him and slowly making his way to the sofa.

He then sat on his lap, making a kitten like noise, burying his face in Brian's chest, earning a surprised gasp from him.

 

His thought were stopped by a knock on the door. He was shocked to see Roger standing there.

“Hey” he saluted, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. “Hey” responded Brian smiling warmly. Roger too smiled and his look was not so nervous anymore. “I brought those” he said, holding a six pack of beers. They had a concert and now they were going to drink a little.

Slowly but surely they finished all the beers and Brian could feel his head become slightly light and the warmness in his belly and chest. He was not drunk, just a bit tipsy and so was Roger.

He looked at Roger's face: his cheeks were slightly flushed, his eyes bright and he had a smile on his face. Brian finished the last drop of beer of his can and sighed, seeing it was already 2 in the morning. “I think it's time for us to sleep, it's pretty late and tomorrow we have a gig” he could see Roger tensed up, the almost imperceptible look of hurt in his friend's eyes as he put on a fake, forced smile “Oh...Okay” he said slowly getting up.

“Wait, do you want to sleep here with me?” Brian asked. He could see Roger relaxing and his smile reached his eyes too. “Sure”

He quickly bring down the duvet, making room for the smaller man, who quickly made himself comfortable under the covers and in a second he was glued to the older man's chest.

“I missed this” he whispered, his face buried, wiggling his toes between Brian's, trying to warm them. Brian smiled. “I missed this too” he answered, but Roger was already asleep. Soon, Brian too was welcomed in dreamland.

 

He woke up to Roger playing with his curls, a sweet smile on his face and his body still curled to his. Brian smiled, kissing his forehead fondly.

In some stranger's eyes, they would say they were a couple, but, in reality, there was nothing more then a really deep friendship.

They soon were eating breakfast with Freddie and John and soon they found each other at the arena they were going to do the concert.

 

They all lined up to bow at their screaming fans, sweaty arms gripping sweaty backs as they run backstage.

They were in the hotel sat on different seats and sofas, talking and laughing about the concert. Brian and Roger were seated together, arms slung against each other and Roger's head was on Brian's chest. Freddie was complaining about something that Brian had stopped listening a while ago, and John was listening absently as he flipped through a magazine, occasionally nodding and saying 'mhmh' just to make Freddie believe he was listening. “And I can't believe they were not gonna give me my special drink and-” Freddie stop talking and giving a grin at Brian's direction. He looked down and saw why Freddie had stopped rambling: Roger had fallen asleep with his head on Brian's chest, snuggled up like a baby in his mother's lap. Yes, Roger was capable of basically falling asleep everywhere and on everyone. Brian grinned “I'm going to put him in bed” he said warmly, scooping up the boy like a baby, with a arm under his bottom and one on his shoulders and let his head stay under Brian's chin. Freddie and John nodded, returning to their discussion.

As he was turning to go, after putting the drummer in bed, his felt a hand gripping his wrist. He turned around, seeing Roger looking at him with sleepy eyes and a big grin.

“You weren't really asleep, were you?” asked Brian, not annoyed tough. Roger grin become wider. “Mh, maybe” “You just wanted to be carried, am I right?” said Brian grinning and laying down next to Roger. The boy just nodded, “I like being carried around and be hold close” he admitted blushing.

“You are like a baby, you know?” “I know” he whined jokingly, bumping his shoulder playfully to his best friend. They glanced at each other before breaking down in giggles. “I'm your baby, daddy” he said, playfully pouting. “Aw Woggie, daddy is here” he said still jokingly. They smile warmly at each other and hug. “I love you” “I love you too blondie” and soon, both were asleep.

 

“They are so cute!” Freddie beamed, grinning like a mad man. John rolled his eyes but yes, it was true.

John tip toed to the bed and cover them up, quickly running back.

 

Those two were perfect, a steady friendship and love, a lot of love.

 

In secret, Brian was enjoying the fact to have Roger's body pressed again to his, being able to smell again the blond scent and being sure to be there for him.

Ah, the good old days


End file.
